Darling, Save The Last Dance For Me
by Meaghan McCormak
Summary: You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight. But don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling, save the last dance for me - Klaine Drabble  inspired in Michael Bublé's song


The ballroom was stunning. Broad and beautifully lit, shiny marble floor and wide and tall windows every few steps. All the guests had already arrived and the place would be stuffed if it weren't for how big it was. Being fancy as it was, waiters and waitresses circulated around with trays and professional gestures and smiles. The moon could be seen from the inside, but once out on the balcony getting back in was pretty much impossible. Mesmerizingly, it held right in the middle of the starry, dark sky, glowing and igniting the world with elegant sensuality and delicacy.

They were both dressed formally and since the world and society were much more accepting now –especially in New York- they went together. As an official date and open couple, no big deal to anyone. They wouldn't have to worry about that tonight.

Kurt Hummel had a more graceful air while Blaine Anderson looked classy, in the most handsome of ways. Several people turned to stare at them, both men and women. Every person there seemed confident and willing to have as much fun as possible, always as sophisticated as could be.

Funnily enough, Blaine wasn't a jealous type. He was not a selfish person or whatsoever, but whenever someone even considered laying a finger on his man he'd get politely possessive. It didn't bother Kurt at all, if anything it only made him feel more loved.

That's why after a while, once Blaine danced with some women and Kurt started being asked to dance by sultry, handsome men, the hazel-eyed boy went for a drink at the cocktail bar.

A fun, faster song started and a slightly raspy voice sounded in the entire place, filling the atmosphere with refined desire.

Martini in his hand, he searched for his boyfriend with his gaze and finally found him, lithe and beautiful as ever, dancing with a tall guy. He could barely distinguish his physical features but Blaine couldn't really care; the fact that he was taller than him and a fairly good dancer was already enough to make him take a long sip of his drink.

"Another one, please?" he ordered and looked at the bartenderin white and black clothes, waiting for a minute or two for his glass to be ready and back on his hand again. When he turned around he noticed Kurt spin here and there with another guy, even prettier than the other one, but a clumsier dancer. Another came by and he was just as good looking and a terrific dancer. Minute later, he made Kurt laugh and had him swirling too.

He was changing partners faster than Blaine changed gel jars when younger. When a smaller guy that looked remarkably like a hot celebrity approached Kurt, Blaine smirked and tapped his black and shiny shoes with each other.

If men could dance with his lover for no longer than two minutes, so could he.

The man who, indeed, was a celebrity gave Kurt a twirl and before he could return to his weak arms a warmer and firmer pair of hands was placed on his waist and he found himself with his hands on a strong chest and rounded shoulders, and his eyes meeting familiar hazel grinning and gleaming.

"Do you mind, sir?" Blaine's flawless voice stated with a plastic smile before taking Kurt's delightedly surprised hand with his free one.

He pulled until they were both close and faces only inches away, rounding his waist to draw him in a tighter grasp. Perfectly coordinated, their feet moved, as they had so many times done so in their apartment, when fooling around to Michael Bublé's music. Blaine stack out his arm for Kurt to give a swirl and come back, falling right into his tender forearms; running their hands up and down the other's arm, caressing muscles and longing skin under their black tuxedos and white shirts; swaying back and forth, all over the place; whirling back into reality and then back into the other's grip, the world fading away once more.

"_You can dance, go and carry on, till the night is gone and it's time to go,_" Blaine sang when they were pasted together, pressing his lips to Kurt's ear, teasingly "_If he asks if you're all alone, can he walk you home, you must tell him no,_" and his gorgeous chuckle made him smile and go on. Kurt knew how jealous he was "_Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be, so darling save the last dance for me,_" he finished and placed a kiss on Kurt's soft temple.

"You're the only one I'm ever saving it for," his boyfriend assured him with a playful, yet sincere and sweet smile.

"_I love you, oh, so much,_" Blaine continued to sing in reply and gave him a last spin before catching his pink and rounded lips into a soft and firm kiss, stifling both's laughterand deepening the kiss. They parted after a moment and stared into the other's eyes, knowing already that what they had, that fantastic magic they shared would never wear off. And the feeling couldn't possibly be better.

* * *

><p><em>I started listening to Michael Bublé and been daydreaming and loving it ever since.<em>

_Hope you like it :)_

_FYI, reviews improve my writing and make me happy. Just saying..._

_3_

_PS: Do as you want though, I'm just kidding. Seeing hits and visitors makes me happy already so no need to review._

_Lots of love,_

_Ro._

_(My real name is Rosario, not Meaghan. That's my fictional name. You can call me Rose, Ro or Rosario. Rose is not my name actually, so... I don't know.)_


End file.
